


2028

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Years of 221B [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He frowned as he glanced at the bedside clock. "5.30am? What's wrong?"</p>
<p>Bonus "Fifty Years of 221B" fic today</p>
            </blockquote>





	2028

"John! John! Wake up!"

The frantic shouting rang through 221B, and John woke to Sherlock pacing across their bedroom as if he didn't know what to do with himself.

"Calm down, Sherlock." John mumbled, rolling himself into a sitting position and rubbing his hands across his face. He frowned as he glanced at the bedside clock. "5.30am? What's wrong?"

Sherlock stopped dead in his tracks and swivelled to face his husband, the panic on his face clearly visible.

For a long moment, he couldn't formulate words. His brain wasn't working, his mind felt like a scramble of words, feelings and emotions, and he just stood there, mouth opening and closing of its own accord.

Finally, he shook himself out of the stupor with a growl. He approached the bed just as John made to stand, and grabbed hold of his husband's arms, his face serious.

"Sherlock, you're scaring me. Are you OK?" John was getting really freaked out now. He'd never seen Sherlock quite this rattled and out of control.

The detective took a long, calming breath and swallowed around a lump forming in his throat before leaning in to press a long kiss to his husband's warm lips.

"We have to go now, John! Pack a bag for the hospital. Molly went into labour! We are having a baby!"


End file.
